


Death Note: A Deadly Love Story

by MissAn0nymus (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: When Soichiro Yagami tells Eri Fujiyama, Matsuda's niece and only remaining family, that L wants to talk to her, she is eventually told that she is to live with him for monitoring. What will evolve from this relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Wednesday: 3:47 P.M.**

After work, I head over to my uncle Matsuda's place in Tokyo.

Opening the door with my key, I'm suddenly and without warning attacked from behind. Grabbing the assailant's arm, I flip them over, seeing my favorite (and only) uncle laying there, sprawled on the floor, winded.

Taking advantage of the situation, I kneel next to him and tickle the hell out of him. Unfortunately, though, he's a trained police detective, so he easily turns the tables and overpowers me, tickling  _ me _ .

After a while of struggling, I declare, “Stop, or I'll pee myself!”

He tickles me for another few seconds, before stopping, and helping me up. However, after he helps me to my feet, there's a knock at the door.

Releasing my hand, he opens the door and greets the man there. After exchanging pleasantries, Matsuda opens the door to him, and I see it's Soichiro Yagami. ICPO member Soichiro Yagami.

“Hi, Soichiro, how are you?” I ask. “Are you here to visit Matsuda or do you have official business to attend to?”

“Good. I'm actually here to see you.”

“Moi?” I inquire.

He nods. “Yes. It seems L thinks you might be Kira.”

“And? Even if I was, I wouldn't be a stupid… human being like the current Kira.” I insult the figure.

“And he wants to meet you.” He lightly grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door, my compliance immediate.

“Hey!” My uncle pulls me away. “She's not Kira! And she's not going anywhere!”

“That's really not up to you,” We, Soichiro and I, say in sync.

“But… you're my baby girl and I don't want anything bad to happen to you, ” He says, looking me in the eye.

“It's not. I swear to you, L will find out I'm not Kira and leave me be. If not, you can… you can tickle me for 5 minutes straight, no complaints. AND I'll buy you brunch.”

“Make it 15.”

“10.”

“Deal.” We share a smile and Matsuda turns to Soichiro. “I'm escorting her with you, though.”

"Fine.” He huffs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday: 4:03 P.M.**

“Well, this is unexpected,” I say, sarcastically. L’s an 18-or-so-year-old boy. I always knew he was young.

“Yes, it is. You are nothing that I had envisioned,” He says, monotone.

“And I envisioned you  _ totally _ different.” He looks serious. “I'm kidding, this is pretty much exactly what my imagination stirred up.”

“So… is she Kira?” Uncle Matsuda asks.

“Hey! I already said I wasn't!” I exclaim.

“Well, she fits half of the criteria and we've been together a total of 36 seconds, so potentially.” 

My jaw drops. “I oughta smack you for that! I'm my opinion, all life is valid unless you're as bad as Hitler or something like that!”  _ Except for me. _ I am, and always have been, a suicidal, depressed, self-harmer for as long as I've been an adult… even longer.

“And what's your opinion of yourself?” He asks obliviously to my inner turmoil about questions like that.

“You don't have to answer that, sweetie,” My uncle, my only family left, says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“And why not?”

“She's a sensitive human being, okay?!” He bursts out, gaining the attention of the people working in the next room.

“Hey, calm down, I’m okay.” I turn to L. “Yeah, I am pretty sensitive. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. Such as I noticed 3 stacks of 3 sugar cubes on the table behind me. I know that you sit different, because of the way you stand, and I know that there are 12 T.V. monitors on the wall over there.” I point, without looking.

“And emotionally?”

“Damn, I hoped you wouldn't pick up on that.” I chuckle. “I'm pretty down on myself… for pretty much everything I've ever done wrong.” I admit.

“And finally, physically?”

“I have physical hypersensitivity. That means I feel things more extremely than others.”

He nods, and we finish our chat.


End file.
